


[FANART] A house to call our own

by Tenaciousbirb



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, Reading, the ending we all hope for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenaciousbirb/pseuds/Tenaciousbirb
Summary: It's raining outside. As the day comes to a close, Caleb picks up this new book. By his side, an exhausted Essek can finally relax, to the voice of his husband reading to him...
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	[FANART] A house to call our own




End file.
